Suffocating
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: When Marie's mother passes away, the lives of the Squid Sisters are changed forever. The two become distant from each other instead of closer. Will they be able to mend from this tragedy?
1. The Unexpected Tragedy

**Note that some events may be triggering to some readers. This is for entertainment purposes as well as for learning purposes, nothing else! You've been warned! With that said, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! God bless! :)**

On a sunny morning, around 7:00 AM, Marie slams Callie's door wide open. "Callie!" she cried. Callie popped up in shock from the scream. "What is it, Marie?" she asked. When she saw her cousin in tears, it couldn't be good. "It's my mother...she's dead!" Okay, okay! We never knew of Marie's mother, well not really but she's dead.

"What!?" Callie exclaimed.

"I never saw this coming! She was so young!" Marie cried.

"Oh, Marie. I'm so sorry!"

Callie runs to her cousin and cries with her. She's never seen Marie like this in ages (not since elementary school): she's always calm and witty. Little did the two cousins know, that this was going to change their lives forever. Death is certain for all of us, but we don't know when or how it's gonna happen. All we know is: it will happen.

The funeral was planned to happen in a few days after the autopsy was over. Many of Callie and Marie's family was gonna be there, even Sandy's (not from Spongebob) husband who was a jerk to her. Yes, I decided to name Marie's mom Sandy. What? Gotta better idea? It's all I got! Anyway, this cheater's name is Konbu and he's not even Marie's real dad but rather her step-dad. Of course, his family is gonna show up and they aren't a nice bunch.

After calming down, Callie and Marie finally have breakfast. The two didn't talk much at all, silence between these cousins is uncommon. Cuttlefish was rather grumpy this morning, but it was because he thinks Konbu's responsible for Sandy's death. Is he? Well, they won't know until the autopsy is done. Still, that man is a squit! He talked to other women online claiming he's a single dad. What a liar! Marie is mad at him for that and so was Sandy. She gave him the talk, boy did he not like it.

When the clock struck 3:00 PM, the phone rang. *ring*ring*

"Oh, I wonder who that is?" Cuttlefish said heading for the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Cuttlefish?" a man asked.

"Speaking, who is this?"

"This is Jared, we finished the autopsy and we've concluded Sandy died of a heart attack."

"I see, well thank you Jared."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Take it easy, okay?"

"Will do, bye."

Cuttlefish then went to tell Marie about the autopsy and she started to get mad all of a sudden. "Those squits never bothered to examine the REAL problem!" she yelled kicking a chair. Who is she referring to? The doctors, Sandy's had seizures for a long time and they only focused on sleep studies and such. She also had diabetes so that could have triggered a heart attack. Either way, Maire was bitter towards doctors in general. It didn't matter who, doctors to her were complete idiots and don't give a carp about anything. But that's not true of course: doctors care very much. Some just aren't as good as others.

"Marie.." Callie said pulling her away from anything she could throw or knock over. The poor Inkling was in great pain and Callie felt it. She held onto her cousin for as long as she needed to. It was 3:30 PM before Marie decided to let go and try to do something productive. But she ended up sleeping the day away due to emotional exhaustion.

The visitation started the next day for Marie and her family to properly grieve over Sandy's death and for others to comfort them. Callie stood by her cousin all the way, but she was becoming pale as if the life is being sucked out of her. "Marie, what's going on?" she asked. No answer, just constant sobs. Konbu was "broken", but in reality he was putting on a show. Throughout the visitation he was hitting on other girls, even some from Callie's family. How odd…

"Hey, sorry for your loss." some fans said. They gave Marie some flowers to show their empathy and then left her alone to grieve. Not many fans went up to the Squid Sisters because Cuttlefish told them to let his granddaughters be. Suddenly, an old man went up to the two and said, "Your mom is in a better place now, hon. It will get better, I promise." Callie was dumbfounded that he was telling this to her instead of Marie. "Uh, sweetie. Marie is the other girl." his wife said. This all felt awkward to them, but he's elderly so this happens.

5:30 PM, the Squid Sisters leave with their grandpa. "Hey, Marie. What do you want for dinner?" Callie asked. "I'm not hungry." Marie moaned. She appeared like a lifeless doll now: just limp in the car tied to a seatbelt. Poor Marie, will she ever recover?

The next day, Marie didn't wake up until 3:00 PM because she was up all night crying. To her surprise though, the table was full of gifts from fans to show their condolences. Some letters were tied to a vase of flowers containing words of life. Yet, it had no real effect on Marie. Nothing could change the fact her mother is dead.

"I made you some breakfast, Maire." Callie said holding out a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." she said limping to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

Callie begin to feel heavy as Marie which made her lose her appetite. Cuttlefish was able to eat the pancakes though because he needs energy for his speech at the funeral tonight. Callie sits next to Marie with her heart heavy with grief. Breathing was becoming a challenge for the both of them as well as everyday things. The two cousins sat down till it was time to leave and Cuttlefish had to help them to the car.

The funeral home was packed with Callie and Marie's family as well as friends. Sadly, the two cousins were separated: Marie had to move to the front with Cuttlefish and a few others that were very close to Sandy. Callie did stay behind Marie so she can be somewhat close. Still, she wished she could sit next to her best friend.

"Ahem!" a man's voice said through a mic. Everyone's attention was turned to him. It was Cuttlefish, he was beginning to speak. "Sandy was a mother to my beloved granddaughter Marie." he began. "She was only thirty-seven when she passed away. It goes to show no matter how young or old you are, death is around the corner." Cuttlefish went on and on like Sheldon when he gets in new weapons. Callie couldn't stand it, nor could Konbu: he was looking at his watch the whole time.

When Cuttlefish wrapped it up, it was time to close the casket. But before that, Marie kissed her mom's forehead which was cold like a sidewalk in winter. Then she wept as several strong men carried the casket outside and into the back of a large van. Callie went to comfort her cousin, but others got there before her. She hung her head low in disappointment and walked away to the car. When she got in, she turned on the radio and "Tide Goes Out" was playing and it made her cry. So Callie turned it off and waited for Marie and Cuttlefish.

The line of cars heading to the graveyard was massive, but not as massive as the amount of gravestones in the grass. Upon arrival, the casket was taken out and placed in a hole dug by several men. Before burying it, Cuttlefish allowed Marie to say some final words. "I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you. And if I hadn't told you that I love you, then I do." Marie gave them the okay to bury the casket. Seeing this unfold shifted something inside her: an emptiness began to grow. Callie wanted to get close to her, but so many people were blocking her way. Konbu left early because he was "too depressed" to stay for the dinner. "Good riddance, squit!" Callie said silently in her head.

After a few last words were said, Callie finally reunited with her cousin who was stiff as the gravestones. "Come on, Marie." Before she could finish, her stomach growled. Marie then began to laugh at last. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." she said. For eel? Grief is an odd process, but this took Callie by surprise. It felt good to see her cousin gain an appetite for dinner though. The tables were filled with sweets that Callie devoured in minutes, but Marie restrained her from eating it all. Other tables had pizza and burgers, hot dogs and marshmallows. Just like in the Splatfests, of course Callie won those two.

"This is good stuff!" Callie said with a mouth full of food.

"Callie, don't talk with your mouth full." Marie said handing her a drink.

The two cousins ate till they popped and then enjoyed the company of their family. Once they got home, Marie went straight to bed. Callie was shocked about that, but she knows Marie is grieving. Since everyone was going to bed, she thought of jumping on the bandwagon. Except, Callie went to send letters to the venues her and Marie were to perform at to cancel the shows. The fans understood, but were still disappointed.

Months later, not much has changed. Marie is still grieving and has been locked up for a while. Until, the doorbell rings. "Marie! Someone's here for you!" Callie yelled. When Marie ran to the door, a handsome Inkling boy stood before her. He was about Marie's age only a few years older, his hair was blue, short and straight, and his eyes were green. "Hey, I'm one of your fans and I wanted to give this to you personally." he said handing her a box. Marie opened it and it was a black necklace that matched her outfit.

"This is perfect, thanks." she said taking a bow.

"You're welcome, by the way my name is Koral." he said taking Marie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Koral."

Marie and Koral then formed a romantic tie and Callie didn't really like it. She's not the romantic type since having a relationship would only get in the way of her work. "Well, I'll see you later." Koral said leaving. "Maybe tomorrow for lunch?" Marie interjected. Callie flipped! "Hey! We were supposed to have-" Marie then pushed Callie aside. "Sounds good, see ya then." Callie got up and dusted her outfit.

"What was that about!?" Callie yelled. Marie didn't answer. "Hello! Inkopolis to Marie!" She waved her hand in front of her cousin and finally she came to. "Oh, uh...we can have dinner now." Someone's in love, and it's Marie. She thinks this will "cure" her from this sadness. Will it?


	2. First Date

During dinner, Marie was in la la land thinking of the guy she saw. Never has Callie seen Marie like this, let alone dream of it. This was concerning her a lot, how will this affect their relationship as cousins? What about their career? Callie had to lay those concerns to rest with her tonight, otherwise she won't get her beauty sleep. Cuttlefish was aware of this, but it didn't concern him that much. He's rather excited to see where this leads: Koral seems like a nice guy. What can go wrong?

12:00 PM on the nose, Marie was ready and looked her best. Callie was still in bed since she had a rough night. Gramps drove his granddaughter to Jels where Koral was waiting. "You have fun you two!" Cuttlefish said driving off. Koral then takes Marie's hand and walks her in. She orders a hot dog with an orange soda, and Koral orders the same thing and pays for it all.

"You're so sweet." Marie blushed.

"It's my pleasure." he said paying the cashier.

The two lovers sit at a booth across from each other and chow down. "What should I say?" was the question that ran through Marie's mind constantly. Koral was nervous too thinking he'll blow it, he is dating one of the Squid Sisters after all. "So, uh, tell me about yourself." Marie said nervously. Koral was caught off guard for a moment and then began.

"I'm a master at the Charger in Turf War and Ranked Battles. I also have a part-time job here at Jels, but today is my day off." That was a mouth full for Koral, but it felt good to him to talk to a superstar normally. Marie was shocked that he uses a Charger just like her and order the same food as her. Is this a setup? Is it fate? Whatever it is, she liked it. Once they finished, Koral insisted on taking the trash and throwing it away. This guy was going all out!

"So, what do you want to do now?" Koral asked.

"I, uh, don't know. Marie stuttered. "You decide."

"I can take you shopping." he suggested.

"That'd be nice, I can use some new outfits."

With that said, they go to Booyah Base to shop. Marie was feeling good hanging out with someone other than Callie for a change, but she hasn't forgotten about her peppy cousin. Speak of the devil, she's there window shopping. Marie was somewhat afraid to approach, but why? "What are you doing?" Koral asked being dragged by Marie. "I saw something I want." she said trying to hide the real issue. Callie didn't hear the two at all because she was too busy looking.

Marie finally stopped dragging Koral. They were now in some kind of apparel shop.

"What was that about?" Koral asked.

"Listen, Callie was there and she isn't too fond of you." Marie confessed.

"Is that so? Well, hopefully she'll warm up to me, but not too much."

Marie giggled at that. Koral was witty and clever, just like she hoped. With Callie out of sight, the two begin looking around the store. Marie was still worried about bumping into her so she looked where she was and she was heading to the exit. "Whew." Marie sighed in relief. Now that Callie was gone, she can rest easy. She picked out a handful of outfits and Koral paid for all of them. "Listen, you don't have to do this." Marie insisted. The boy shook his head. "Like I said, it's my pleasure."

Koral carried the bags full of clothes for his girl so she can walk freely. "I think I'm ready to go home." she said yawning. "Already?" he asked rather shocked. This was surprising to Koral, but they had been out for about an hour and a half. Plus Marie has some responsibilities at home.

"Alright, can we exchange numbers?" he asked.

"Sure." she said getting her phone out.

The two exchange phone numbers and go on their way. Five minutes later, Marie gets a text from Koral saying, "So, wanna do it again tomorrow?" She replied, "absolutely." Coming home, Marie had a smile that didn't go away until she saw Callie with an upset face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Callie walked over slowly all glum about something, then she fell into Marie holding onto her. "I missed you." she said about to cry. "I went out window shopping, but I suddenly felt lonely and went home." That explains why Callie went home early: she didn't like being alone. Isn't this out of character for her to break down like this though?

"Oh Callie, grow up." Marie said sarcastically.

"Shut it, grandma." she giggled.

"That's better."

Now that Callie has cooled down, at least for now, the two take turns playing Squid Jump. Marie dominates Callie by 5,000 points: it is her favorite "splatformer" afterall. "No fair!" Callie wined. Marie giggled and patted her cousin on the back. "Wanna play a different game?" she asked. Callie shook her head, "no, but I am hungry." With that said, gramps orders pizza: one with everything for Marie and another that is made of cookie for Callie. Cuttlefish? He's not a pizza fan. The two cousins bundled up together in this cold fall night watching anime and eating pizza. It was the life for them, all of the grief has passed in a blink of an eye in that moment. Are things finally getting better? Or is is just an illusion?

When Marie was done eating, she realized Callie had fallen asleep on her shoulder. The poor girl apparently didn't get enough sleep: even though she slept till noon. "Callie?" Marie said nudging her cousin. She didn't say anything so Marie decided to haul her into her room. Callie was so out of it that she didn't really move at all. "Goodnight, Callie." Marie said covering her up. It's good to know that she hasn't stopped caring for her cousin after getting to know Koral. But Callie doesn't really know that: she thinks Marie's mind is constantly thinking of "him".

The next day, Koral texted Marie.

Koral: Meet me, tonight at 6?

Marie: Sure, why?

Koral: You said you'd be good for tomorrow, right?

Marie: Yes, but why 6?

Koral: I thought a change of pace would be nice.

Marie: After our first date?

Koral: Yeah, why not? So, 6 sound good?

Marie: Yes, see you then.

It was currently lunchtime so Marie had time to prepare for her next date. Yeah, it was back to back but she didn't mind. Besides, Callie was going to do some late night recording and writing for new songs. She was hyped to get back into music! This would keep her mind off of being lonely while Marie is on her date. Is it solo music? Maybe, but she has some parts in songs with Marie to re-record. A thought came to her though, "why bother write new music? Off the Hook is the fresh idol group in Inkopolis." Well, some squiddos would love to hear some new music from the Squid Sisters. It'd bring back memories of the old days when Callie and Marie would announce the stages, Splatfests, and new weapons. Okay, let me be honest: I miss Callie and Marie so much! I never had the chance to participate in any of the Splatfests in the first game.

Moving onto the story, Marie was conflicted with several outfits laid in front of her. Typically Callie would be in this situation, but she wants to look her best for the guy she loves. It may seem odd and out of character for Marie to fall in love all of a sudden. But remember, her mom died and she needs to escape the grief it's caused her. Escape? Well, rather endure it. The point is, Koral is making this process easier for her.

"Now what to wear?" Marie thought. She didn't want to wear her signature outfit because she'd stand out and fans would mob her. So, she picked out the one Koral bought. It's rather fancy with the silk feel, black color, and a hint of glitter for a shine effect. To go with it were black jeans and the necklace she received from Koral when they first met. When Marie put on the outfit, she realized just how everything matched perfectly looking in the mirror. Now for the final touch: makeup. It was close to 5:00 PM, there was some time to spare with Callie. But she had to go and record in the studio.

"Have fun, Marie!" Callie waved.

"You too!" Marie said waving as well.

The black car takes off with their manager driving it. "What to do?" Marie thought. There was still time to kill, but it felt like 6:00 PM would never come. Minutes felt like hours to her. The tension was getting on her nerves so she listened to music to calm her down. Nothing seemed to work. Marie paced back and forth in her room looking at the clock every now and then. It was 5:16 and there was nothing to do but wait.

When the time finally arrived, Marie let out a huge sigh of relief. Koral had his dad drive them over to a rather fancy restaurant with high quality food and staff. "I didn't know this place existed." Marie said in awe. "Sorry it's cliche for a dinner date, but whatever." Koral said leading her to the host. "Table for two please." he said. The man leads the young lovers to a booth and the two sit on opposite sides so they can see eye to eye. Marie picks up a menu and searches for something she likes.

"What would you two like to drink?" a man asked.

"I'll take a Fresh soda please." Marie said. "Fresh" is a brand of soda.

"I'll have a lemon tea." Koral said.

"Very well, I will be right back."

This gave them time to think of their meal. So many choices were laid before them and boy Callie would be tempted to jump into dessert right away. All of it looked appetizing! Of course, she could only pick one since she can't eat all of it. When the waiter brought their drinks, they had to order the food.

"I think I'll have the Calamari Special." Marie said pointing to it on the menu.

"I will take the Fish Fry meal." Koral said.

"Thank you, I will be back shortly." the waiter said leaving.

Marie still hasn't really opened up and Koral notices that. He thinks of a way she can do that, but nothing came to mind so he kept on sipping his tea until an idea popped into his head. "So what do you and Callie do off stage?" Koral asked. Marie took a moment to think of that.

"We play games, write songs, brainstorm ideas, and just hang out." she answered.

"Sounds cool! I wish I had someone like that." he said lowering his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I have a brother, but he's unable to really live on his own." Koral began. "Sad thing is, he doesn't have a long time to live. One day I was so mad that I accidently killed our family pet."

Marie gasped. "Oh my." She took his hand as he cried a little. "Listen, we make mistakes and do stupid things. I won't hold that against you." Koral's eyes lit up a bit. "Really?" Marie shook her head. "Yes."

"Thank you Marie. I always knew you were nice." he said smiling.

"Well, I was on Team Nice after all." she giggled.

"Yeah, so was I."

The food finally arrived and it made their stomachs growl. "Thank you!" they said taking their plates. "Enjoy." the waiter said. They sure did! After eating, Marie was too full for dessert but it was tempting. Koral was full as well but didn't want any dessert since he's on a diet. When time came for it, she ordered a sunde. "What do you want to do after this?" Koral asked. Marie thought of going home unless he had an idea. "Got any ideas?" she asked. The boy tapped his foot thinking of something fun they can do. "I've got it, but it's at my place." he said. Marie was okay with that and it was only 7:00 PM so she had time for whatever it is Koral has planned.

"Here's your sunde." the waiter said placing it in front of her.

"Thanks." she said taking a bite.

"You're welcome."

When the waiter left, Marie said, "so what is it you have in mind?" Koral answered, "it's a surprise." Uh oh! Sounds like trouble to me, but Marie is cool with it. Are you squidding me?


	3. Is this the End?

"No, that doesn't sound right." Callie wined. Back in the studio, Callie is recording her part in the new song called, "Squid Sisters Forever". It's a working title to Marie, but Callie thinks it's a good title. The studio was filled with scattered music sheets and lyrics. It was the Squid Sisters "organized chaos". A cup of coffee stood beside Callie to keep her awake and aware for writing and recording. Her plan is to stay up as late as possible doing this.

Meanwhile, Koral's dad picks the two up from their dinner date and to his home. Callie would be all over Marie if she knew what Koral was doing because she hates it when people jump in so far so early into their relationships. She may be wild and crazy at times, but she has her morals like all people should.

"Here we are." Koral said opening the car door for Marie. It was an average house like all in the neighborhood, but the inside was different. The place was bigger than Marie thought it would be, but it wasn't anything fancy. Just an ordinary living room, kitchen, and bedroom. Music was playing the background quietly because Koral's mom was cleaning dishes. "Follow me." he said taking Marie's hand. She just went with it to see what it is Koral has planned.

The two reach the bedroom and Koral closes the door. Marie felt a little uneasy that he might hurt her, but he assured her that won't happen.

"So, what is it you have in mind?" Marie asked.

"Sit down." he said patting the side of the bed.

This was bad news already, but Marie didn't know. Why? Beats me really. "I really want to get to know you more, Marie." Koral said whispering it in her ear. This sent chills down her spine warning her this guy is bad news, but the way he touched her sent a new message to her brain. "I get what you mean." Marie agreed. Koral locked the door and the two prepared to have "fun". Will his parents find out? Maybe, but they don't care about whether they do this or not.

Koral and Marie went with the flow of their emotions leading to possible future consequences. Marie can get pregnant with an unexpected child she can't care for. Yeah adoption and abortion are choices, but it'd be best if the child was raised by his/her biological parents and not murdered before getting a chance to live. Also Koral has a BAD family history with mental disorders and drug overdoses. He himself is bipolar so you don't really know if he's going to lose it or not. Marie has allowed this to happen to herself along with Koral. They have chosen to obey their feelings instead of considering where this can lead.

Back in the studio, Callie is asleep on a sheet of lyrics she was writing. It's about how much she cares about Marie and how much faith she has in her cousin. The two have a bright future ahead of them, but that can be ruined if Marie is pregnant.

It was 9:00 PM and the two were still having "fun". Marie thought about going home, but she enjoyed this new experience so much that she didn't want to leave. Yet, Cuttlefish may be worried. "I think I should get going, my grandpa may be wondering where I'm at." she said leaving the bedside. "Wanna do it again tomorrow?" Koral asked. Marie shook her head "yes" and left. To her surprise, her home was a few blocks away.

"I'm home!" she said walking in the door.

"Where were you, my angel?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Sorry, Koral and I got to talking and couldn't stop."

"I understand, it was like that with me and your grandma."

Very slick, Marie! What a liar! She was really doing something else and no one else knows of it. "Where's Callie?" she asked. "She's still at the studio." he said brushing his beard. "Do you think we should pick her up?" The old coop shook his head "no" and said, "I got a text from her a half an hour ago saying that she wants to stay until 1AM." Marie understood and got ready for bed. She couldn't stop thinking of how much "fun" she had with Koral and couldn't wait until tomorrow to do it all over again.

Callie finally got home, but she was fifteen minutes later than expected. She peeped into her cousin's room to see her sleeping. As quietly as she could, Callie tiptoed towards Marie and kissed her forehead. "Good night." she whispered. She slowly closed the door behind her and prepared for bed.

*rumble*rumble* Marie's phone went. It was on vibrate so if something was up she could hear it loud enough to not wake anyone up. It was Koral and he sent a text message saying, "See ya tomorrow." Then three dots came on meaning he was sending another text, but it was a photo of him in the nude. Yeah, you probably have gathered what these two did but for the sake of the innocent I didn't go into detail.

"Send me one, babe." another text said. Marie did just that, big mistake! This is a definite red flag! You do NOT send nudes to a guy you are dating because that is supposed to wait for marriage. Sex is the result of waiting for the moment you say, "I do" and until you seal the deal on the kiss at the wedding. It's awkward that people dating want to know "more" about the person they are dating, but that as I said is supposed to wait.

The next day, Callie slept in again and this time until 2PM. Marie was at Koral's, but neither gramps nor Callie knew of that. Instead, she lied saying that her and Koral would be having lunch. They did, but they also planned to do "it" again. Only this time longer and they find out they can do this over Sqype (instead of Skype). Marie and Koral have laptops with built-in webcams so they can have "fun" while away. With that in mind, Koral is fine with Marie leaving. Besides, none of them want to be found out.

Callie can be naive since she's not really informed on a lot of things. Especially what those two lovers have been doing behind their parents backs. Better to be innocent and keep your virginity, right? When Marie got home, it was 3PM so plans for dinner were being made. "How about we do pizza?" Marie suggested. Callie was on board for that since she'll be getting the cookie pizza. But gramps wanted to think of "real" food for his little angel. So he ends up getting chicken for her as well as himself.

"What movie do you girls want to watch?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" Callie sang.

"Nah!" Marie disagreed.

"Fish paste!"

"How about, Pokemon the First Movie." Maire suggested.

"Okay, sounds good!" Callie smiled.

The movie was popped in the DVD player and the nostalgic ride began. Cuttlefish was happy to see the two angelfish still close as ever. Callie was lost in the movie while chewing away at her piece of chicken while Marie was still thinking of Koral. She couldn't wait to have more fun with him tonight through Sqype. This made her a little impatient, but no one seemed to notice.

Once the movie was over, the two cousins hit the sack. "Good night." they said in unison. Marie locked her door, put some soundproof foam she got from the studio in the open area of the door, and fired up her laptop. She texted Koral letting him know she's ready for more "fun". Callie was sound asleep as always and Cuttlefish was asleep upstairs so none of them are gonna find out. Koral wanted a "show" from Marie so she did it and it was nothing you'd see in a Squid Sisters concert.

"Well done." Koral applauded.

"Thanks, but I'm getting tired." Marie confessed.

"Aw, but can you leave your laptop on?"

Marie was dumbfounded at that response. What!? Why? Those were the questions she asked.

"Because when I wake up I'll see your face." he said getting rather mushy. Marie sighed and agreed to his stupid request. In the back of her mind, she thought if this gets outta hand then she needs to cut this off. Well, easier said than done.

Upon waking up, her laptop was still on with it connected to the charger. "Good morning." Marie said waving to Koral. He was still asleep, but got up at the sound of her voice. It was 8AM and the others were still asleep. "Wanna meet me around noon?" Koral asked. Marie actually decided against it for a change. She needs some space.

"What? Come on!" he whined.

"Grow up, Koral! You can go a day without me, can't you?" Marie asked rather furious.

"You know, you're so cute when you get angry."

Marie rolled her eyes, annoyed at this squid. "I'm going now, bye." she said getting ready to turn Sqype off. "Wai-" Koral was cut off before he could finished. Thank God! Marie has some time by herself now. Yeah, she enjoyed having fun with Koral but we all need some "me time" every now and then. Unfortunately, her phone kept on buzzing in with text messages saying:

"Please come meet me at 2PM."

"I promise I won't let you stay up again."

"Are you there?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Fine! I'll kill myself!"

Wait, what!? Is this guy for eel? Marie didn't want to chance it, so she replied saying, "Okay, don't get your tentacles in a knot! I'll meet you at Jels around 2PM." It was a few hours away so Marie made herself some breakfast. Then killed some time playing Squid Jump for an hour or so. When Callie got up, she had a golden opportunity to throw a pillow while Marie was distracted by the TV. Ever so slowly she inched her way towards her target and BAM.

Marie caught it!

"Huh?" Callie gasped.

"Nice try!" she said throwing it back.

Callie was ticked, but she realized she needed food more than revenge. As she was getting waffles out of the fridge, she looked throughout the kitchen for the syrup and it appeared to be gone. "Marie!" she whined. "Where's the syrup?" The green Inkling walked into the kitchen to look for the syrup, but there was none. "I guess I used the last of it on my pancakes." she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. The waffles were in the toaster so Callie can't change her mind.

"You've done it now, Marie!" she growled.

"Calm down, I will get some more."

With that said, Marie races to the local store on foot to get syrup. But Callie was impatient so she ate them plain. Still, while she was out she might as well get it. Just her luck, Koral was there. How did he know? Coincidence? Marie let's this slide, but if it happens again she'll know if he's really stalking her. Thankfully the two remained on the opposite sides of the store so Marie was home free. For now.

"I got the syrup." she said handing it to Callie.

"You're late, but I'll let this slide." she said rather ungrateful.

Recently, Callie has been getting ticked off more so than usual by her cousin. Is it the recent tragedy? Is it because Marie is dating someone? Who can tell what's going on in the magenta Inkling's head anyway? "I think you need to see a professional." Marie said out of the blue. Callie was confused, until she realized that she's a professional so she goes to the mirror in her room.

"My, my. Aren't you looking fresh today." Callie said to her reflection. Marie's jaw dropped and her right eye twitching in total shock. "Okay, stop being silly!" she said dragging her cousin out of her room. "You do it all the time!" Callie backfired. The two went back and forth with different comebacks until gramps came downstairs. "What's with all the ruckus?" he asked. Dead silence echoed for a moment. "Uh, nothing!" the two said in panic. The old coop let this slide and got himself some breakfast.

At 12PM, Koral couldn't wait any longer so he texted Marie to come early and she did. The two order their usual, eat without a word, and head to a bike path. A forest still remains in the modern day Inkopolis for environmental reasons. Koral drags Marie in to a spot in the woods where he marked a rock with a heart and in the center it reads, "K+M". How cliche! Cute, but cliche.

"Have you ever thought about our future?" Koral asked.

"No, not really." Marie answered honestly.

"I was thinking you can move in with me to start a family of our own."

"But what about my career?"

"Forget that! It's time to move on from childish ambitions."

This brought Marie to her breaking point at this relationship. "Now way in shell am I doing that!" she screamed. Koral panicked, but quickly came up with a solution. "Okay, okay! You can go independent! Think about it: work at your own pace, every dime you earn is yours, and there's no need to be tied to a record label." This all sounded like music to Marie's ears! Start something fresh and move on from the Squid Sisters. But what about Callie? What will she think? Also Cuttlefish, he may get furious.

Suddenly, Marie brainstormed a plan: pack her things, tell Callie, and leave. That's the jist of it, just watch and see how this plan unfolds.

It's 3PM and Marie packs her things in a black and green suitcase. Then she walks to the door knowing full well Callie will notice. That's the plan!

"Wha-where are you going?" Callie asked in shock.

"I'm leaving." she simply said.

Callie felt her heart sink. This can't be happening! Not to their career or their relationship as cousins.

"Y-y-you can't do this! We're the Squid Sisters!" she cried.

"I know, but I'm going independent and so should you." Marie said opening the door.

"I won't! We're Squid Sisters forever! Right?"

Silence came upon their household. Where is Cuttlefish? He's working in the garage too busy to notice the drama going on. Poor Callie was in tears, heartbroken to hear the news.

"Sorry, Callie. But I have my own life to live. Goodbye-" Marie was slightly interrupted by her cousin's embrace. "Please don't go!" she pleaded. She was then pushed off by someone who she thought was her best friend. "Grow up, Callie! I mean it this time! Goodbye!" Marie slammed the door shut and the noise shattered Callie to pieces. Loud sobs echoed throughout the house getting Cuttlefish's attention at last. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned. Poor Callie couldn't get her words together. Her sobs choked her, keeping her from speaking clearly.

"Ma-rie, r-r-ran away!" she cried pointing at the door.

"What!?" the old man gasped.

"She's going to pursue an independent career, with HIM!"

Now her sorrow converted to rage. Callie kicked the door and yelled, "Fine! I can do this without you!" Gramps pulled his granddaughter into his arms and dragged her to her room. He laid Callie on her bed and covered her up.

"Before doing anything rash, you need to cool down." Cuttlefish said patting his angelfish's shoulder. Callie reluctantly agreed and tried to sleep. This was the tipping point of the Squid Sisters, they finally broke up! What will become of them in their solo careers? Cuttlefish isn't chasing after Marie because it'd only anger her more. The best thing to do is keep a close eye on both Callie and Marie because whether they realize it or not: their lives are at stake.


	4. Falling Inside the Black

Callie tossed and turned in her bed. It was only 5PM, midday, not the time to rest. With that said, she takes her mixed feelings to paper for lyrics and comes up with a song called "Splashed Out". It's a weird title for a song by Callie, but she's really feeling her old optimistic self die. Without Marie, she feels she has no reason to be hyper or peppy just like her music. Now it's gonna sound melancholic like Marie's song "Tide Goes Out".

"Ugh! No one's gonna like this!" Callie yelled throwing the crumpled up sheet of lyrics. In a fit of anger and disappointment, she slams the desk and throws her chair. "What in the deep blue is going on here!?" Cuttlefish asked rushing into Callie's room. She was too angry to say a word, but the old coop got the load down. "Listen, squiddo. Marie is still grieving from the loss of her mom and she thinks this boy can help her." he said trying to comfort Callie. But she wasn't having it, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "This sucks! I thought we were friends." The poor girl began crying into her pillow to muffle the sound. Gramps was at a loss for words, but not for actions. He took his sweet granddaughter into his arms and let her cry as much as she needed to.

The rest of Callie's day was spent sleeping it away, but her nightmares motivated her to stay awake. There's no escape from the trauma, awake or asleep. Marie was a little sad leaving her cousin behind, but life goes on and she needed to make this decision. Was it worth it? She doesn't really know, Koral is someone she really cares for, more so than Callie or anyone else.

During lunch the next day, Marie came upon some of her old friends. Their names? Lizzie and Tim. Lizzie is one of Marie's old High School friends along with Tim. They graduated together keeping their friendship solid, until now.

"Hey, Lizzie, Tim! Come join us!" Marie shouted from across the room.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Koral whispered.

"Yeah, they're my friends."

Lizzie and Tim sit across from Marie and Koral. Both are Inklings, the girl being pink and the boy green. Lizzie has two small twin tails in red ribbon like Madoka from Madoka Magica. Tim had some spiky hair because he feels super with it styled like that. In case you didn't know, these two are clearly Otaku. Lizzie loves magical girl anime while Tim loves Shounen anime. Marie insists they try to love a variety of anime, but as of now this is where they stand.

"So, who's this?" Lizze asked.

"Oh! This is Koral, my boyfriend." Marie said rather scared.

"Boyfriend?! For eel?"

"Yeah, we've been together for a while now."

"Living together?" Tim asked.

"Mmhmm! I'm so lucky!" Koral boasted.

"Yeah…"

Lizzie and Tim didn't like the vibes Koral was giving. They were wondering if this was all a joke or something. Knowing they didn't feel welcome, the two decided to leave. "Where are you going?" Marie asked. Her friends didn't answer, only with a wave. The poor squiddo felt as if everyone was leaving her, but Koral made that feeling leave by wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." he said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Marie said kinda sad.

Deep down, she knows this is a bad relationship. But she believes no one will forgive her now. When Marie gets two sudden messages on her phone, her heart shatters. Both Lizzie and Tim unfriended her on Squidbook. Why? Their last text messages said, "Enjoy your new life _" The poor squiddo couldn't help but cry. Koral held her in his arms in hopes to ease the pain she's feeling.

All Marie has left is Koral, you'd think this would be the last straw. But the tie between the two is so strong that it will last longer than you realize. I could be wrong, just wait and see.

The next day, Cuttlefish took Callie to the doctor's for her yearly check up. Marie would usually be with her, but not this time. To avoid screaming fans, she had to wear different clothes and glasses to disguise herself. But wouldn't Cuttlefish give her away? The old coop sits a little ways from Callie so it's not too obvious. Their family doctor, Dr. Mackerel has known them for a long time so it's good. When her name is called, she follows the nurse in. Callie let the nurse know her "secret name" so fans won't come running. Her secret name? That's a secret, duh!

"So how have you been?" the nurse asked.

"Not too well." Callie admitted.

"Where's Marie? She's always with you."

"She's gone independant with her boyfriend."

"The Squid Sisters have broken up?"

"Yeah, it's over."

Callie broke down crying remembering the harsh reality. Her friendship with Marie, their career, it's all gone. The nurse pulled in the poor girl for a hug hoping she will pull herself together soon. "I've lost everything!" Callie cried. "I have no one besides gramps to turn to." She really doesn't have many friends and most of her family is distant. You'd think she'd have many friends, but that's not the case. "I will get Dr. Mackerel for you, okay?" the nurse informed.

While she waited, Callie read a book she got from the little shelf. It was a book her and Marie enjoyed as little girls called, "Little Fish." Reading it now she found it cheesy and childish, but that's how kid books are. She put it back and memories of her and Marie flashed back. All of the times they played, laughed, cried, fought, forgave, and so on. It made Callie desire for those times again, but she knows it won't happen again.

*knock*knock*

Dr. Mackerel walks in wearing the smile he's always had.

"Hello, hello!" he said taking a seat.

"Hey." Callie weakly said.

"So, I heard from the nurse what happened and I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"Besides what I heard, is there anything else wrong?"

"Uh, feeling depressed and sleepy all the time. Also, I've been having chest pains."

"I see. Let's take a look."

The doc listens to her heart and lungs to see if these chest pains are serious or just anxiety. By the sound of things, it's most likely the cause of Callie's depression. It is in fact a physical symptom of depression and I've experienced them myself. It's a painful ache in your heart that brings you down the moment you feel it.

"Everything sounds fine." the doc concluded.

"But why does it hurt?" Callie asked.

"Depression can cause chest pains believe it or not."

"Really? Is there any medication to help treat this?"

"Yes there is. Squidbalta is one I'd suggest."

Yes, this is named after the anti depressant I use: Cymbalta. It was suggested by my mom actually, but whatever. Back to the story! Callie agrees to take Squidbalta daily in hopes of recovering from this heart wrenching depression. With Squidmas coming up as well as their birthdays, this will be a hard time for Callie and Cuttlefish as well.

Marie is coping well being able to produce songs with Koral. His dad is in fact friend's with a producer who will be more than happy to make beats for Marie. However, Koral has been really clingy to her so he follows her everywhere. He says it's "love" doing so. Yeah right! Well, he doesn't seem to be doing anything in the studio other than watch.

Over the course of a few weeks, until Halloween, Marie took a break from the studio to perform at a local coffee shop to sing tunes from one of her favorite movies, "The Nightmare Before Christmas." In fact, she was in such a good mood that she wanted Callie to watch the movie and learn some of the songs so they can sing together. WHAT?! Are they coming back together already? No, this is a one time thing. But Callie uses this opportunity to bring Marie back. Pearl and Marina are joining them as well to sing certain parts of the songs.

When Halloween rolled around, the four girls gather together with some other talented singers to perform The Nightmare Before Christmas musical. The coffee shop is bigger than a normal one. If you've been to a venue like The Underground or Park Street Saloon, then the shop is like that. It's packed with eager fans awaiting this special once in a lifetime event.

"Callie!" Marie yelled while waving at her.

"So, you finally decided that you need me!" Callie said acting snippy.

"Can we set our bitterness aside, just this once?"

"Yeah! So, I practiced all of my parts in the show."

"How did you like the movie?"

"It was fantastic! I love the song, 'What's This?' the most."

"That was a good one. Our first song is, 'This is Halloween.'"

The director signaled the girls on the stage. Everyone was hyped to see the Squid Sisters back together, even if it was just this once. Callie and Marie opened up with the beginning lyrics of "This is Halloween" and when time came for the chorus everyone jumped in. Of course, Koral begged to be Jack in the show and Marie let him have it. You guessed it! Marie is Sally.

When the show ended, Koral dragged Marie out of the venue before she could say goodbye to Callie. What a jerk! The poor girl was devastated not being able to hold her best friend. She may have been snippy, but Callie was just blowing off steam. This turned out to be a trick more than a treat. How rude of Koral to take away Marie from poor Callie! In truth though, both are suffering. Marie still misses her mom and Callie is hurting from her only true friend leaving. What good can come out of this? Their lives are falling apart!


	5. Will Things Get Better?

The seasons change dramatically as the leaves turn to the colors brown, yellow, and orange. Soon, it will be snowing. But nothing has changed ever since Marie's mother died. The Squid Sisters are no more and Off the Hook is taking Inkopolis by storm with hit after hit. Will Callie and Marie be forgotten? Nope! Marie released her first solo song (other than Tide Goes Out) called, "In the Zone" and Callie's "Splashed Out." Their fans went on Squid Tunes and bought those songs immediately. Marie's song obviously ranked higher than Callie's, but either way the fans loved them both.

Thanksgiving was around the corner and Callie wasn't looking forward to it. Without Marie at the table, she can't stomach any of the food. She'd typically gobble up everything, but not this year. Callie barely touched her plate at all and left. It was just her and Cuttlefish this year: Marie was spending it with Koral at his place. "What's there to be thankful for this year?" she'd ask constantly. This got the old coop wound up, lecturing the little girl about thankfulness.

"I get it gramps! Now leave me alone!" Callie yelled slamming the door behind her.

The next few hours were spent crying her eyes out. She didn't realize just how much Marie meant to her until this happened. The two have been close since they were little. The bond of cousins are the best, but like all relationships they will have their ups and downs. Even with the medication, Callie still struggles to maintain emotional balance.

After Thanksgiving was over, Marie tried to give Callie a call. But Koral threatened her. "If you call her, then I'll kill myself." Say what?! What's with this spaloonatic? Is he for eel? Why would he do such a thing? "Okay, okay!" Marie panicked. She stopped the call and put her phone away.

"You can never call her again." Koral ordered.

"That was never a part of our deal!" Marie yelled.

"What? Do you love me, or her?"

"Why can't I love both?"

"Because there's only room for one person in your heart and that is me."

"Not true!"

"Very well, then I'll just kill them so the only person you can love is me."

"I don't think I'll love you after you murder my family!"

"I challenge that!"

Poor Marie is in a tight spot now. Koral's threatened to kill her family if she doesn't love him. If I were her I'd call the police, but that's what she does when he's not around. When the police arrive, they ask Koral a few questions.

"So you threatened to kill this girl's family?" he asked.

"No sir, she's lying!" Koral accused.

"He's lying!" Marie yelled.

"Now, now. Listen, next time you call, be sure it's a real emergency."

"But this is!"

Without another word, the policeman drove off. What an idiot! A threat like that shouldn't be taken lightly. Now that he's gone, Koral helped Marie into his home. She didn't bother to put up a fight, her emotions have stolen her energy. The boy got a bottle of water, but put in a hint of alcohol in it to knock out Marie. What for? You'll see.

"Here, you must be exhausted." Koral said kindly handing the girl the bottle.

"Thanks." she said taking it.

"I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't mean it."

"We do say things we don't mean at times."

"Yeah, but it's harder for me because of my mental disorder."

"Mental disorder?"

"Yes, my emotions bottle up over time and explode in a fit of rage. I'm not in control of my actions or my words. It just happens."

"I'm so sorry. I wish-"

The alcohol was taking affect, Marie was feeling dizzy. Koral took advantage of this in a rotten way: he chained her up to a bed upstairs away from everyone in the household. There was no room to maneuver, not at the slightest. Also she was exposed to losing her virginity even further. Marie's innocence is lost and there's no getting it back.

To protect the innocent, I won't go into detail on what Koral did to Marie. But he did whatever he wanted to satisfy his craving for pleasure. You can say Marie was being harassed and abused in a sick and ugly way. Callie and Cuttlefish are unaware of this and Koral continues to do this to poor Marie up till she can finally escape from him on Squidsmas week.

"So you decided to move back in?" Callie asked with a hint of excitement.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Koral about that but...I guess."

"Hooray! Gramps! Marie's moving back in!"

Callie was bouncing off the walls all excited. Maybe the Squid Sisters will return? Wouldn't that be awesome! It's only a week til Squidsmas, the best time of the year! To celebrate Marie coming home, Cuttlefish ordered a pizza and Callie got a movie. It felt so good to all of them to be together as a family. Marie, however, was a bit traumatized from the weeks of harassment. But she kept it hidden, very well I might add.

The movie Callie rented was the second Pokemon movie, picking up where they left off. Yeah, these two have seen these movies dozens of times, but they're classics. What caught Callie off guard was that Marie was sitting a little further away. It's as if she didn't want to be touched. The pink squiddo decided to let it slide for now, but if this keeps up, she'll take action.

Once the movie was over, the girls decided to play Squid Jump to pass the time till bed. Callie was so determined to keep her title as the "Squid Jump Champion" (a title she made when she beat Marie's high score) that she almost turned off the game before Marie got a higher score. But there was no need, poor Marie could hardly focus on a game. Yet she did so well, impressive!

It was 9PM and they were tired. That's not normal for the Squid Sisters unless they had a long week of touring. What caught Callie off guard was that Marie didn't give her a hug goodnight. Why? She always does, why not now? That's two strikes already! If Marie acts strange again, Callie will push the panic button.


	6. Squidsmas Eve Chaos

December 24, Squidsmas Eve. The streets are busy with last minute shoppers looking for the one gift. Callie was one of them, guilty as charged. She knew what to get, she just had to hurry before someone else buys it. What is it you ask? It's a pearl ring, a real one, not fake. Marie got a thing for gems ever since she started watching Steven Universe and Pearl is her favorite.

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" Callie said panting. The jewelry store was within sight, she could see the ring was for the taking. Until some squit took it before she did. Boy was Callie mad. This squiddo had her mind set and when it's set, she will get the job done.

"Excuse me!" she said tapping on the Inkling's shoulder. "That's MY ring! Give it back!"

"No! Finders keepers!" she said holding it away from Callie.

She had to think of something, fast! That was the last pearl ring they had. If Callie doesn't get this, she'll be upset and Marie will figure out why. It was cheesy, but she had an idea.

"Half off jewelry! Come and get it!" Crowds swarmed in over them, Callie kept her eyes on the prize and swiped it from the other girl's hands as she was knocked over. "Yes! Now I need a way out." It occurred to her that she didn't think this far, but she managed to get to the counter without the other Inkling knowing. Once Callie finished paying, she left in an instant.

"That was close!" she said panting. All that's left, is to wrap it and put it under the tree. Callie is so excited to give this to Marie tomorrow. In fact, she feels she won't be able to keep it a surprise before Squidsmas. Even though it's a mere 12 hours away. You know how it is when you're excited for Christmas: each minute feels like forever. Callie is feeling the same way right now.

To help ease the tension, she turns on the TV and all the shows and movies are Squidsmas themed which is not helping. "Ugh! This sucks!" Callie moaned. "Maybe some music?" She turns on the radio and of course, it's Squidsmas songs. "For eel?!" The pink Inkling decides to pop in a CD in her room featuring Off the Hook. Why not the Squid Sisters? Callie hears those songs constantly and finds it hard to enjoy her own work.

"Now this is more like it." she said bobbing her head to the music. Finally, she can keep her focus off Squidsmas for now. When Marie got home, she was carrying some bags of stuff. With Callie not knowing, Marie wraps her cousin's present and puts it under the tree. What is it? That's a surprise! She even got one for Cuttlefish, how thoughtful! "Hope they like it." Marie said kind of doubting herself. The house looked festive with the colored lights on, garland hanging on the mantel, and of course presents under the tree.

The cool winter breeze chilled these squids to the bone, oh yeah, they don't have bones. Regardless it's cold outside! So Cuttlefish made some hot chocolate for his lovely granddaughters as well as for himself. Callie then rushed out smelling it from a mile away. "Thank you!" she said taking the hot cup. The two cousins bundled up together under a warm blanket, with hot chocolate in their hands, and a movie.

"Squidsmas is the best time of the year, right Marie?" Callie asked.

"You said it! I feel like I can finally relax." she said stretching a little.

"Can I get you girls anything else?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Nope, we're good."

It made the old coop smile knowing Marie is home and well. Or so it seems. Koral will be wanting Marie back once the New Year is over. Unless, she can settle things with him once and for all. The trouble is this guy is manipulative: he uses his disability to his advantage to make a sob story in order to keep Marie with him. "I need you so I can stay alive!" is what he'd say to her. That's not love! Love is kind, not obsessive. Koral is not right in the head, just throwing that out there in case you didn't know.

7PM, in 5 hours it'll be Squidsmas! Of course, the Squid Sisters won't be opening presents until they wake up in the morning. The two pass the time playing games so they can get their heads out of the excitement temporarily. Meanwhile, Cuttlefish baked some cookies using grandma's recipe. The smell made Callie lose concentration on the game that she lost. "No fair!" she whined. When the timer went off, Callie rushed to the kitchen to snatch the first bite.

"Hot! Hot!" she yelled while trying to juggle the cookie.

"Easy there sweetheart, they're very hot." Cuttlefish warned.

"I know that."

"Then why did you take one?" Marie asked.

"I was hungry!"

The three start laughing at the situation. Warm and fuzzy feelings fill their household, making it a comfortable atmosphere. Marie almost forgot how it felt, to feel alive. Koral has hurt her so much by making death threats, abusing her in many ways, and holding her hostage. Knowing this, it's making this Inkling want to tell Callie and gramps what's really going on between her and Koral. 'Maybe after Squidsmas?" she thought.

By the time Marie could get a cookie, almost half of them were gone. "Callie, please restrain from eating more tonight. Otherwise, you won't be able to sleep." Cuttlefish said pulling her away from the table. It doesn't matter to her, she won't be able to sleep regardless of the amount of sugar she consumes. With Squidsmas around the corner, it's impossible for Callie to sleep. Especially knowing what she got for Marie. The presents under the tree are calling her name.

*ring*ring*

"Carp! It's Koral!" Marie gasped in her head. "Excuse me for a second."

The two nod as Marie heads into her room to talk to this squit. She hesitates for a moment, but manages to hit the answer button.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe! Just wanted to say Merry Squidsmas." Koral said.

"Merry Squidsmas to you too."

"I've got something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting outside your door."

Sirens went off in Marie's head, alerting her that this guy is bad news. Was he stalking her this whole time? Yes, he was. Koral watched everything from the windows. What a creep! Some think that's sweet, but it's not. That's not true love!

"Return whatever it is you have." Marie boldly said.

"You dumping me?!" Koral screamed.

"I, uh-"

"Fine, I'll go kill myself."

"No, wait!"

Koral hung up, leaving Marie panicking. She rushes out of her room and opens the front door. Then she takes the gift from the Inkling's hands. "There, happy? Now don't kill yourself." Marie closes the door, but Koral forces it open. "Wait! A kiss, please?" he pleaded. She gave him a kiss and finally could be at peace. Callie and Cuttlefish witnessed this unfold. Did they like it? No, in fact, they had a lot of questions.

"That guy seems needy." Cuttlefish said. "Maybe it's best if you stay away from him."

"But if he kills himself, it'll be my fault!" Marie cried. "Why can't I even just be friends with him?"

"He doesn't want to be 'just friends', he wants more than that it seems."

"That'd explain why you'd be out so late with him." Callie added.

"It's not entirely my fault! Koral told me that if I don't do as he says, he'll kill himself or anyone I love."

Marie begins choking on her sobs. The two knew this was serious: it seems Koral is abusing this poor Inkling. Callie felt absolutely horrid for thinking Marie abandoned her. It was this splaoonatic's fault! He just took advantage of an emotionally crippled Inkling all for his gain.

"Squits like him deserve to be behind bars or splatted, permanently!" Callie yelled in anger.

"No! He needs a second chance." Marie pleaded.

"You've given him enough chances."

"Callie's right. From now on, stay away from him."

"I can't! What if he hurts you?"

"I'll make sure I hurt him first!"

Marie feels so relieved to have a loving family even if it really only consists of Callie and Cuttlefish. It's better to have one who truly loves you than to have a bunch of people who just say they do. No one is born in this life to be alone. Even if people abandon you or mistreat you, there will always be someone to come along and help you. Take Marie for example: she lost her mom who was there for her. Now Callie and Cuttlefish are the only ones who she can really trust. Koral is just severely messed up and abusive.

Due to the emotional trauma, Marie heads off to bed even though it's only 8PM. In fact, she's completely forgotten tomorrow is Squidsmas. This leaves Callie in a conflict: go to bed or stay up. If she stays up, what will she do? The situation has also left her high and dry. Cuttlefish still has some unfinished business to take care of so he won't go to bed till at least 10PM.

"You can go to bed if you want." he suggested.

"I think I will." Callie said yawning. "I'm tired."

At least she's not overly hyped about Squidsmas tomorrow. It was her goal to try and relax so it won't be troublesome sleeping through the night. "Wait! Tomorrow's Squidsmas!" Whoops!


	7. Changing

During the night, Cuttlefish wraps up the last of the presents before tomorrow comes. With Callie remembering the big day is tomorrow, she impatiently paces back and forth in her room. She may no longer by a child, but she hasn't really mentally aged. I mean, who would want to knowing the mentality of a child is more fun?

At least Marie is getting a good night's sleep after all the torture she's been through. Regardless, the anticipation of what's to come is killing them both. They try to sleep through it, but it's futile. That is, until they're too tired to lay awake. It's like being put on anesthetic: one moment you're awake and you're asleep the next.

When the two woke up, immediately they run to wake up gramps. "Wake up, wake up, it's Squidsmas!" they said jumping on the bed. The oldster slowly opened his eyes and got up. "Take it easy youngsters. I'm not as energetic as I used to be." he said finally getting out of bed. Callie and Marie push Cuttlefish to the living room where their presents await. The colorfully wrapped boxes got them excited to find out what's inside. Everyone sorts them out in piles of three: one pile for Callie, one for Marie, and one for Cuttlefish.

"Open mine first, Marie!" Callie said handing the small bag over.

She opens it and finds a small box. "What did you get me, a box?" she asked.

"Just open it!"

Marie opens the box to find a dazzling pearl ring that fits perfectly. The fact that it's pearl freaked her out, in a good way. "Thank you Callie!" Marie said giving her a hug. This made the pink Inkling realize that it's truly better to give than to receive. But now that she gave, it's time to be on the receiving end. Marie hands over her cousin a present that contains a stunning pink dress. It has a shine to it, but not too much to where it's blinding. Cuttlefish end up getting a new tool box with new tools to use.

It was a great Squidsmas...until Marie found a surprise gift to her from Koral. How did he manage to sneak it under the tree? It's by a window which isn't locked. Marie hides the present in her pajama pocket to open later. She doesn't want to ruin the mood. "I'm gonna try this on!" Callie said rushing to her room. Cuttlefish takes his tools to the garage which makes it the perfect time to open this gift. She opens it with caution, it may look like an ordinary box, but inside it, it contained a note with some bizarre items.

The note read:

My dear beloved,

Come see me after the year ends, we'll have fun this time, I promise. These items will help us have a safer time. I have more stuff at my place, so expect a blast after the New Year.

Your knight in shining armor

Koral

"Who does this guy take me for?" Marie said crumpling up the note. She takes the box and hides it under her bed. Hopefully no one will find it. For the rest of the day, she tries to remain casual in order to act like she didn't receive the gift from Koral. Thankfully the day made her forget it because she was having too much fun which lasted up to the New Year. However, Marie was reminded of everything when she got a text from him saying, "Come to my place at 5." The distressed Inkling sighed. "Ok", was her response. The trauma from the past has caught up to her. If she fails to meet the boy's needs, she'll lose everything.

Callie is at the studio recording for her solo project while Cuttlefish is repairing Sheldon's van. That shrimp doesn't know when to shut up when it comes to weapons. Anyway, it's close to 5PM so Marie heads over a few blocks down to meet up with Koral. Coincidently, his parents are gone. These two have the whole house to themselves, but they will return in two hours. Neither of them have much time to have "fun".

"Let's get started." Koral said leading Marie in. Oddly enough, it seemed to be causal: he wanted just him and Marie to watch a show. "Sailor Moon?! No way!" she gasped. Marie is a fan of Sailor Moon and it seems Koral is too. "I think 95% of anime is dumb, but Sailor Moon is an exception." he said. The boy pops in the movie and allows the intro to play while he gets something. Marie had her eyes fixated on the TV, hearing the theme play which felt nostalgic.

When Koral got back, he was wearing a bathrobe. Why? Well, I forgot to tell you: he told Marie to wear the same and bring her a change of clothes. Yeah, you know where this is going, right? If not, sorry, I won't go into detail on that. This may be a teens fanfic, but I'm all for keeping the innocent safe.

Moving on, Callie is almost done with her new solo project, "Splashed Out". Titled after her new single. It's got a mix of rock and hip hop. Cuttlefish is stuck at Sheldon's because he won't shut up. Koral's parents are still at a diner finishing up and it's already close to 7PM. Marie and Koral's time is almost up so they quickly get dressed.

"Sorry you have to leave so soon." he sighed.

"It's okay, maybe we can continue some other time." Marie said actually smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've changed for the better and I'm glad."

"Me too."

Both Koral and Marie kiss, then she heads off. Thankfully, no one else was home. It felt odd to Marie that Koral has changed. For once, she actually, loves him. She wishes to continue seeing him and maybe move in with him. But right now, she wants to investigate this. Marie still doesn't fully trust Koral yet, even though they've really moved forward in their relationship.

The next time she sees Koral, they go to an anime convention that's held locally in Inkopolis. Sadly, Callie couldn't go because she has to finish up in the studio. It was only for one day, but the two lovers had fun shopping and seeing other cosplayers. Marie decided to claim that she's cosplaying as Marie. Smooth Marie, real smooth. Koral didn't bother to cosplay because he doesn't have anything for it.

"That was fun." Marie said rather exhausted.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." he said giving her a kiss.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"That'd be great!"

For the next few months, the two grow closer as an unofficial couple. Oddly, Callie and Cuttlefish don't suspect a thing. Why? Because all the times these two see each other is when it's convenient for them. Lucky for them, it's been most of the time. Koral has been in more control of himself, but there were times when he'd get aggressive.

When summer rolled around, the two could hardly see each other due to Callie's summer break from the studio. It was hard for Marie to transition, but she managed in a matter of two weeks. Besides, they can talk via Sqype every night. Well, almost every night.

As seasons changed, so did their relationship. How? You're about to find out in 3...2...1...BAM! Koral is busted! He was cheating on Marie this whole time. It appears Lizzie got in an affair with him.

"I can explain." he said panicking.

"There's no need." she said in tears. "Your actions say enough."

"Listen to him Marie! It's my fault! He told me to deliver some pizza after I was off work." Lizzie explained.

Lizzie currently works at Pizza Oasis to earn her keep. Regardless, this scene broke Marie's trust for Koral. What will become of them will all depend on their response.


	8. Putting My Foot Down

The rest of Marie's day is spent in her room, crying and throwing her pillow to the wall. Callie knocks on the door reluctantly. "Marie? Can I come in?" she asked. Her answer came at the door. Marie was in tears, with her makeup smeared, and her clothes all wrinkled. The two sit side by side on the bed.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"Koral cheated on me." Marie answered.

"I told you he was bad news."

"You don't have to rub it in!"

"Hey, maybe you're taking this the wrong way."

Marie then remembers Lizzie telling her that is was a mistake. It was tempting for the two to be alone because Koral's parents were gone. So why did Marie go there? Because her and Koral were going to do what he and Lizzie were doing. Apparently it slipped his mind when he had her deliver the pizza.

"You could be right." Marie admitted.

"I hope so." Callie said.

The green Inkling feels a little more at ease knowing it may have been an honest mistake. But right now, she needs a moment to breathe and clear her head. Callie leaves her alone to rest while she gets busy writing lyrics in her room. Sure, she may have written and recorded a lot, but an artist keeps on creating. As for Marie, she's on hiatus for now.

Several days later, someone knocks on the door and it's Koral. It seems he came to apologize or admit that he no longer loves Marie.

"What Lizzie said was true." he began. "I know it must have been rough, but-" The boy is interrupted with a hug from Marie.

"It's okay, it's in the past now." she said, reassuring him.

"I'm glad."

"Let's plan on seeing each other, starting tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!"

Now that, that's taken care of: Marie can sleep with ease tonight knowing it really was a mistake. When the two get back to seeing each other, things seem to be normal. All is well, until Koral calls Marie with horrific news.

"I killed him, Marie!" he cried. "I killed my brother!"

"What?! How?" she asked rather shocked.

"I got mad at him and punched him hard in the stomach. It killed him!"

Marie dropped the phone in utter shock: this is just like the murder of the cat only it took one punch. It's clear to her that this squit is bad news, but if she dares to say, "no" to him, it's over. Yet if she doesn't break up with him, her life and those around her will remain in danger. It's best if Marie tells him the truth, here and now.

"I don't know what to do." Koral weeped.

"I do." she simply said.

"Really? What is it?"

"I don't know how else to say this but, I'm breaking up with you."

Koral went silent, almost. He was still sobbing.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me, I'm breaking up with you." Marie answered.

"Seriously?! Even after what just happened?"

"I thought about it for a long time, but I didn't have the courage to say it, until now."

"Why?"

"I can't deal with this anymore! I thought you had changed!"

"I have, it's just...my anger...I can't control it."

"Exactly! Sayonara, Koral!"

With that, she hung up. In that moment, Marie mustered up all the courage she could to tell him the truth. What happens now is completely up to them: Marie has moved on, but will Koral do the same?

Loud knocks can be heard all over the house. You guessed it, it's Koral. Cuttlefish answers it and is run over by the idiotic Inkling. Marie exits her room to be tackled to the floor, then being choked by Koral. The dying girl struggles, but doesn't have the strength to fight back. That's where our old man, fish, squid comes in to mop the floor with him. Meanwhile, Callie calls the cops in secret because she's still in her room, but peeked out to see what the commotion was.

Cuttlefish tries to restrain Koral, but he's resilient as usual. The old coop whacks the squit multipule times with his cane to knock some sense into him, literally and figuratively. "That's for my granddaughter!" he said taking one final whack. Koral is now on the floor with Marie who is barely breathing. The splatoonatic still thinks he has a chance so he strangles her again.

"Stubborn whimper snapper!" Cuttlefish said beating Koral up again with his cane. Finally, the cops arrive and so does Callie. Several Inklings in police outfits enter the front door which is still open. "Restrain him!" Cuttlefish said pointing to Koral. Two officers do just that and discuss what just happened here. Callie remains at her cousin's side until the tension leaves.

"So this boy was attempting to murder you?" an officer asked.

"Yes sir." Marie answered. "He's even sexually assaulted me multiple times in the past." she added.

"Why bring that up now?!" Koral then covered his mouth knowing he blew it.

"You're under arrest for attempting murder." an officer said hauling the squit into the car.

The police take off with Koral to put him in jail for a long time. At long last, that boy won't ever come back to hurt Marie again. This family can now live in peace knowing the trauma is over, at least, for the most part. Marie has to undergo counseling to recover from the abuse she's been through. It'll take time to recover, but she'll make it through. It will all be okay from here on out because she has a loving family who will look after her. Marie has nothing to worry about.

It looks like the story ends here, but look on the bright side: everyone made it out of this alive. Sure, Marie may have some long term emotional damage, but she'll heal. Cuttlefish and Callie are there to help her along. Good can come out of this if you look at it the right way: Marie knows better than to trust someone who she knew in her heart was dangerous. Never allow someone with evil intentions get the better of you because being in a bad crowd can corrupt you.

End of story, hope you liked it.


End file.
